RWBY: Bonds Between Hearts
by striberx
Summary: As a new era begins, a new danger emerges not from the past or below. But from it's people. Faust is here, creating experiements to further their goal for the ultimate source of power, Pandora's Box. But they need a subject to become the catalyst for it. Enter Experiment 931, the only one to have survived the Nebula Gas thus far. What will become of him in this tale?
1. Chapter 1: The Azure Dragon

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY. **_

* * *

RWBY: Bonds Between Hearts

* * *

Chapter 1: The Azure Dragon

* * *

_**WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

_**This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

_**Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

_**So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

_10 years ago…._

_Deep within a large, ruined city, underneath the surface laid a large lab. One that could replace the fallen city uptop. It is unknown why, but from judging the secret lab, it's meant so nobody can find out about this place, especially due to the illegal and inhumane experiments from within._

_Throughout the compound, several areas of the lab extended into different experiments and more. Some from genetic experiments, to mental ones. It was a extensive lab and one that while many people pretend doesn't exist, know all too well. This was the base of one of the most infamous and deadliest groups in the world, Faust._

_And within a large room stood a table with several individuals each one having a Greek Symbol on their seat and person. This was The Council of Faust, the highest staff of the group and ones who make the rules and govern their controlled areas and underground attention._

"_Yet another set of failures…" A voice rang out. Standing there was a middle aged man with what looked to be the symbol for Theta, sighing as he crossed off yet another list of names, as 'failure' was shown on the screen. "No matter how hard we try, we can't replicate Code: 931."_

"_It matters not for now." Another scientist said having the symbol for Phi, "931, is more than enough for us to turn into our perfect weapon."_

"_Even so, can he truly be the one to unlock what the gods left behind?" The person with Zeta on them._

"_I do…" Said the person of Omega. "That boy has survived not only the Nebula Gas at such a high rate that would kill others or even turn them into Smash, he survived enough of it to keep his consciousness and will. He must be the one who can open that which has been sealed…"_

_The other members of the council looked at one another, nodding softly or pondering about this outcome and if Omega was right?_

"_But what of Salem?" One member with Ganma's symbol questioned. "We all know of her reach and power, we're lucky enough to be here that protects us from her dark grasp. Even she would know what would happen should we go after what she too wants."_

"_It's the reason why we too fight her. Even if it's just due to what we both want." Another member with the symbol of said. "Even if we didn't, we all know what those treasures and relics can do, and what happens when all are gathered. If we didn't cross her path before, she would still end us all. So it stands to be against her, unless we can make that pact."_

_The room grew silent from that statement, as everyone pondered. "Then, shall we proceed with Project: Ryu?" The member of Alpha requested._

_One by one, each member lit up their Greek Symbol until all shined brightly. The request was certain and the procedure was initiated. From within the cells sat a young boy with short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was crasping what looked to be a toy t-rex tightly. He had scars, bruises and more on his person due to the experiments Faust placed upon him._

_As he sat there, the window to his cell opened up, revealing the member of Delta as he knew and somewhat perceived as 'The Mother' by many other subjects and more, and one he hated the most as the young boy glared at her._

"_Oh, don't be like that 931. I just came by to tell you the good news!" She giggled deviously, "Project Ryu is resuming operations." she said, as the boy flinched._

_He knew of this 'project' as that was the cause of the shortage of test subjects for 4 years. And with it back and her telling this only meant one thing. He was next…._

"_I can't wait to see what your results will bring, 931! I just know you'll make Mother very proud…" she giggled as the smile on her face twisted and distorted into one of disgust psychotic before she closed it, leaving him there._

_The young boy gripped his toy tighter, his eyes not showing sadness or fear anymore. No… those were long taken from him. They only showed anger and hatred. He knew what he will do, should he survive again, he'll take that power they forced upon him and use it for his own needs. He only wanted to do one thing that power, and that's to destroy this place, crumble it to the ground._

* * *

_**(Insert Opening - Triumph - RWBY Vol 5)**_

* * *

_**[Back to the fairytale, Back to the show, Back to the wall, And there's nowhere to go]**_

A short guitar solo starts as it then shows Cody waking up, surrounded by a ruined city as the young teen stood up, confused and wondering where he was as he looks around. As he stayed there a faint whisper in his ear made him turn around, to not only see Kamen Rider Blood for a moment there but also the glare of Killbas from afar, forcing him awake from his dream to reveal the people of Beacom Academy, with Yang holding her hand out to him.

_**[Hopeless and desperate, All paths adverse, Things lookin' bleak, And they're bound to get worse.]**_

The teen smiles as he tries to reach out before the bright colored field cracks and shatters, revealing that of Salem and the rest of her pawns behind her as the shadows of the Smash followed by Blood and Mad Rogue along as it's dangerous shadow loomed over them. Cody, determined by his friends then holds up the Build Driver as Cross-Z Dragon flew in with the Dragon Full Bottle and the Muscle Galaxy Bottle, as they then charged into battle against the threat before cutting away to reveal the title card.

_**[Helpless and doomed, And there's no way to win, Goals unachievable, Faith running thin.]**_

After the title vanishes, it then looms over Cody, sitting in an alley as rain pour down on him hard. The young teen looking at the ground softly before he glances at his Full Bottles as he relaxes next to Cross-Z Dragon. The screen then pans away and towards Ruby as she sits there on top of the building, the young teen glancing down to where Yang stood there, the young teen sighing softly with a smile before she jumped off and landed near her sister while Weiss just sighs heavily in the background.

_**[Lost and forlorn, Impossible odds, That's when you'll learn, You've been messing with gods]**_

The screens then gains static as Blake stands there with Adam, growling in disgust of how the humans of this world are, causing him to turn to be greeted with Roman and the rest of the White Fang along with some tech before the group looked up to be greeted by several Smash and Guardians, only to be swiftly stopped by Grease.

_**[Send in your Grimm, Tear off my limb, Strike me with bolts of lightning, I won't die!]**_

Back at Beacon, Cody begins to walk around before the same colorful field surrounds him, causing him to look around to see Team Rwby and JNPR among others walking around him before they vanish into darkness, leaving the teen there. As the color fades off and shatters once more, the young teen floats around in space, only seeing death and destruction caused by Blood and Killbus as the teens beings look down, only for Cody to see the Relics of the Gods for a moment.

_**[The battle seems unwinnable, But all we need's a miracle, We're going up, we'll never be denied!]**_

Cody called out to Yang as he rushed ahead, being bombarded by the energy and darkness that the being is emitting as it pushes him away. The young girl also notices as she reaches out for him as he does the same, trying to take their hands before they grasp and a bright light where Cross-Z Charge stands there tall. Only from afar sat Stark, chuckling softly before it morphed into Evol, only to fade away.

_**[Can't wish away the dismal days, Can't bring back what is gone.]**_

As Kamen Rider Cross-Z, he begins to battle against the Grimm along with the Smash, Blood and Killbus. The Rider fighting to save lives as Team RWBY and JNPR fight alongside him on the ground, dealing with the White Fang and Grimm as Cinder and Salem blast some darkness at the group.

_**[Won't waste more tears on yesteryears, Instead, we'll carry on!]**_

Great Cross-Z then changes into Cross-Z Charge, as well as a Hazard Cross-Z form, dealing with the Smash along with the teams as they continue to fight against the forces that are surrounding them. They soon fight as a silhouette of Cross-Z Magma stood behind him before a new form of Cross-Z, Cross-Z Evol, appears softly before fading away.

_**[We'll win, for sure, we will endure, And though our goal is far]**_

Cross-Z and RWBY then team up to deal with Salem and Blood as the two duke it out over one another, with Cross-Z started dealing with Blood that has erased countless areas only to be replaced by Killbus and his dangerous powers, while Ruby unlocked her hidden power as their next attack shatters reality.

_**[We'll be the ones to touch the sun, Triumph will be ours!]**_

Cody then opens his eyes, showing himself now on the campus grounds, with his bottles in hand and Yang nearby as he notices his friends now there, smiling at him. It brought a smile to the young teen's face as he looks back up to see a rainbow over them all before the title reveals one last time.

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open, his body sitting up before looking around. The teen experiment, 931, grasps his head, the silence in the poorly conditioned room being eerie, the water dripping echoed the place.

"Another nightmare…" He mumbled tiredly.

The subject lowers his arm, seeing the healed scars and was bitterly reminded on his time in that hellhole. Was he glad to be away? Yes. Was he glad to have this… power?

_**Absolutely not.**_

That _power _was just a poison to many others who couldn't withstand the gas. The vapor/fluid was labeled Nebula Gas. The ones who put him through that was aware but of the kingdoms? Zero awareness since the madmen and madwoman were the only ones who have it all.

Moving himself off the bed, the blonde approaches the sink and turns it on but no water came out. The blonde hissed and kicks the sink, finally allowing water to flow, _again_.

"No one ever said, brute force can't fix things." He chuckled to himself, as he cupped his hands together, filling it with water as he splashed himself, letting the cold water help him be more focus.

After one last push, he lifts his head to look at the shattered mirror. The place he lived in was a dump since it was in the slums of the city in Vale. The place crawling with criminals, syndicates, the likes. Yet, compared to what he had before? This was an upgrade.

The place he was in was the only place he can hide. While it was just a dump waiting to collapse, it was the only thing to hide under. The former experiment mumbled to himself bitterly, his hands shaking at the memories.

'_I don't want to go back… I don't want to…' _the words repeated like a mantra in his mind.

He flinched, as he felt something rubbing against him. He turned his head, to see the one thing that kept him sane and calm. It was a small, robotic dragon, showing a few small pipes, wiring and more. It was a bit bulky, as it had a long neck and tail, a small head with tiny wings that are able to keep it flying, and a small open spot in the center.

Upon receiving this thing, he dubbed it 'Cross' as it was one of the '_two'_ things that helped him escape that place for good. It was his only friend now, and it knew when he was upset as it did its best to help him calm down.

"Thanks, Cross…" He said, petting its tiny head in response. He kicks the sink, the faucet shutting off before walking across the creaky floors. He brushes aside from broken wood to see an ice box and flips it open to reveal food.

Throughout the years after he escaped, he had no choice but to improvise on survival. Stealing was the one thing he had to do. He had no job and barely able to make any Lien. Survival of the fittest as they say.

If he ever tried to do something that would make him stand out, _they_ would find him again. So, being sneaky and doing it in the night was his only option left for him. He didn't like it at all but what choice does he have?

Reality is a cruel world…

Grabbing another frozen food, he opens the worn out box to reveal the microwave and plugs it. At least the slummed house has electricity which was a relief.

"Gotta grab something before fall hits." 931 muttered, realizing he needed thicker clothes this time as he looked to Cross, "Found any new places we could hit?" It shook its little head. "Great…"

As he waited for the food to be heated, he leaned against one of the walls, hitting his elbow against it. From contact, a radio drops onto his hand like usual due to it being placed back whenever he is done with it.

"Let's see if this thing has something useful." He said, tuning it to a station. Of course, he had to maneuver and place the radio to get the right signal as it was something he had to fix himself upon getting it.

"Come on… stupid radio." He walks further but the wood broke when he took a step, making his left leg fall into it. "Damn it!" He pulled his leg out and sits up, rubbing the sides of his pants.

"This is getting me nowhere." The metal dragon chirped. "I know… this cannot be forever but I can't let those creeps know where I am. I can't go back…"

931 took a deep shuddering breath before grabbing his now heated meal. His blue eyes look up at the old clock, seeing the current time of day. Just how long has it been since he escaped? Days? Months? Years? He wasn't sure since he lost count due to his time in that organization.

The dragon chirped and chittered, as he looked. He began to ponder that maybe taking a risk would do something than doing this everyday? Upon finishing his meal, he grabbed his clothes, revealing a fiery red t-shirt with a black and blue hoodie. Placing on some black pants and boots as he folded the hood up for now.

"Might as well try." He said to himself, as Cross nodded. But before he went out, he went to his bed, removing it from the side to pull out the two things he needs, just in case. One was a small, blue bottle of a dragon, and the other was some device with a crank. He only placed them within his hoodie's inner pockets before heading out. Hopefully, today could be different.

XXX

As the cool night air seeped through the city, Experiment 931 walked through, looking either for some store owner not paying attention or a store ready to close up, knowing at least that could be an easier route.

Though, as he does, he passes by one of the station buildings, as on display was a video screen. It was about Vale's Huntsmen Academy, Beacon and what it represented to Vale's kingdom.

'Huntesmen', a term for a warrior who fight Grimm and act as heroes. He frowned with annoyance at that thought. 'Heroes'. They don't exist in this world as everyone is selfish to a fault. He pondered where were they when he needed help? Where were they when he witnessed so many children and orphans perish at that place? They were nowhere.

"What a joke…" He spat out. "Huntsmen? Huntresses? Nothing but selfish people who can fight good."

When he was much younger, he always loved the small stories of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Loving the idea of such people fighting off the Grimm and helping others. But as the years passed, the cruel reality set in where he realized nobody would help him and the others. He soon gave up such a fantasy as he knew he could only count on himself and Cross.

As Experiment 931 walked through, now going passing by some backallies, he started to hear a commotion. As he got closer, he sees what looks to be a gang, as they wore a tuxedo with sunglasses and a bowler hat. Even more so, next to them seemed to be the boss as he too wore a very well made tuxedo. And who they were dealing with, was none other than someone from the White Fang.

Even though, he doesn't keep up that much with the world today. He does at least know of the White Fang and what they do. Seems to him, that it was a turf war between the two. Though, as he stands there, he notices that there are a few more White Fang members, holding still two young girls. One wearing a red dress, and the other wearing white. Everything else about them seemed identical.

'_Seems more than just some turf war…'_ He said within his thoughts. His mind was screaming at him to not even get closer. To move along, and forget it…. But seeing this, made him want to stay, to make sure that the girls were alright.

'_Ugh.. damn it.. Me and my tendencies…'_ He growled in his thoughts, as he decided to get closer, ready to pounce should he need to. As he does, he starts to hear about the conversation more.

"You tell your boss, that this wasn't the deal! I gave you your money, now let the two go damn it." The gang leader sneered in anger, almost ready to let fire rain down upon the White Fang.

"The plan has changed, pray he doesn't alter it any further." One White Fang Member said.

The gang leader growled, knowing that if he fired at them, they would either get away or end his two loyal fighters. He couldn't let that happen, but he can't just do this any longer.

Though, unbeknownst to them all, the young teen was slowly making his way to the White Fang members. Doing his best to be quiet as possible to get close enough to cause the distraction, using the rooftops of the buildings above to use.

Experiment 931 cursed, yelled, and screamed within his mind about this. Knowing this was his first stupid attempt in years. But he couldn't just walk away now. This reminded him too much and knew what it felt like when others couldn't help. This may backfire, but at least it would let him vent this frustration that's been building up.

His hand slipped against some of the concrete, causing some small pebbles to fall onto one of the metal trash cans. This caused some of the members of the White Fang to look up and saw the blonde teen whose face now grew pale.

'_Oh no.'_

"Hey!"

The teen quickly bolted out of fear. He knew this was a bad idea! And now he was spotted which was a big problem for him. Jumping down from the rooftop, he grunted after the big fall but kept moving. Once he gained a good distance from them, he took a moment to catch some air from the constant running.

"Damn it… I knew this was a bad idea…' He groaned himself, as he peeked out to make sure they didn't follow. Once he sees he was safe, he stood up as he started to make his way off, once again. "I am not like the Huntsmen or Huntresses… they never did anything to help me back then."

Even as he walked, he was surprised no gunshots or explosions were erupting from that confrontation. Even more so, with no one following him. He did ponder a bit, but decided to push it further away from his mind. If it was a bigger issue, something would happen at least.

"I guess I should just head back…" He mumbled. But before he could, he felt a snag on his sleeve, making him look as Cross was doing it. "What is it, buddy?" He questioned it.

It chirped and made a few whimpers at him, as he frowned, knowing what it was asking. "No, Cross. We can't go back there." He responded. "All it will do, is get us into a deeper hole. I am not like the 'heroic' Hunters."

The dragon, even though have very little facial expressions, still can give off a very well done, deadpanned look. And it was slowly creeping down the teen's spine. He tried to avoid contact of the dragon and walk, but it kept flying in front of him, staring down at his blue eyes.

"I said I am not getting myself involved Cross. That's final. I have done enough…"

…..

…..

…..

…..

"GAH! Damn you and your stare!" He cried out with annoyance. He soon reached into his pocket as he took out the dragon bottle, bolting back to the alley. The robotic dragon made a snicker as it flew off after the teen, knowing that always works.

XXX

"Where did that kid go?!"

"How should I know? I thought you checked the roof to prevent prying eyes." The fellow White Fang member replied.

"It doesn't matter." The one who looked to be guiding this small group said. "Cause of this, we have to move. Get the two girls and lets go before they show up again, or the local police catch wind of us."

The others wanted to argue, but agreed this wasn't the time. Two of them walked over to two, grasping their arms as they forced them to walk. They follow the instruction, knowing any attempt could cause more harm to them both as they started to head to the parked vehicles.

"Hey!" The White Fang immediately noticed the blonde form before.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." The leader said, "Take care of him. This time, no witnesses." He ordered the rest that weren't attending to the captured ones. They either brandished weapons or drew out their guns, as the firearms went off, while the rest charged ahead.

The blonde had to swiftly take cover, knowing with that much fire power, his own Aura would be gone in no time. Once he did, he swiftly lunged to the next spot and did it once more, gaining him a closer advantage.

Experiment 931 took a few quick breaths before he reaches in his jacket to pull out the unique buckle. "Okay…" he reached in the other and found the small bottle. "I just have to twist-" he squeaked when a bullet grazed his cover. He fumbled the bottle but fell out of his palm and rolling across the line of fire. "Oh come on!"

"We got you now you br-"

"What the hell is that?!"

The teen blinked at what he heard. Gunshots echoed but it sounded like it was hitting something very durable. Slowly, he looked and saw a golem-like monster with heavy armor on its body. Its eyes being three black holes in the center of its round body.

His eyes shrank like pins, his face grew paler as his hands trembled with fear as sweat started to bead down his neck. He knew what this thing was. He's seen it before, hell, he's fought them before. The monster was the one people become upon injection of Nebula Gas.

"Smash…" He muttered, gulping down his fear.

The Golem Smash grunted, ripping the tire off a vehicle before throwing it. The tire itself sent a few grunts flying in the air and on the ground, groaning. It roared before a few shackles made it squirm.

Experiment 931 then noticed a few dark gray machines garbed in gray jumpsuits, one using a baton to keep the monster in place.

"_Experiment 834 captured." _The robotic voice of one of the 'soldiers' stated to no one.

"_Returning to HQ." _Another said robotically.

"_Eliminate witnesses." _

The drones raised their guns, making the teen realize what they are about to do. No, no he can't let them kill people!

"STOP!"

The drones stopped and noticed the blonde witness. The drone stared as its systems began a scan of the outline of the teen. Then the servers of its system display 931.

"_Missing_ _Experiment 931 Located. Activating Retrieval."_

The blonde gulped heavily, knowing that his information was revealed. But as of now, he could only just stand there, ready to deal with the robots. He _had _to deal with them, otherwise these people.

Regardless of who they were, would be killed just so that Faust wouldn't get discovered again. He needed to fight them, and this time, he'll make sure to stop them this once. Seeing the bottle, he quickly plucks it from the ground before looking at the machines who released the restraint, forcing the beast to charge forward like an attack dog.

"I am not going back!" He shouted, as Cross flew in. He gripped it as he folded the head and tail upward as he immediately inserts the Fullbottle into the mechanical dragon.

**WAKE UP!**

He puts the device on the belt, the said item lighting up.

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Spinning the handle, metal tubes begins to appear around her until it was filled with color forming armor. The robots tried to fire upon the teen, but the tubings, metal pipes and armor part blocked every bullet from them, keeping the teen safe. He soon clasped his fist into his open hand before striking a pose.

**ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!"

**WAKE UP BURNING! **

In seconds, the two trays of armor collapsed inward, attaching to the teen. In moments, another set of armor attached to the bac, first forming wings before they folded into shoulder pads and another faceplate.

**GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

The armor, was complete. It was a navy blue set of armor, with spikes on the forearms, and an orange flame on the left forearm. Even the legs had a fiery orange flame to them, as the chest showed the wings, now as shoulder and chest pieces of armor, showing off the flames. The head had two navy dragon faces, looking at one another as a golden dragon symbol as in the center. This was the armor he stole from Faust, one that gave him his escape. With this, he called himself, Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

"With this power…." He said, slamming his fist into his forearm, "I feel like nothing can stop me!" He announced to the robots and Smash.

As the robots fired, Cross-Z charged ahead, holding his arms up to block any bullets from hitting his visor. He dodged the oncoming swipe of the Smash, as dealing with the robots seemed more important. Especially since he knew how Faust worked.

With his armor now active, he summoned his sword that came with the armor. Once in hand, he readied his stance. With the Smash drawing near, he horizontally strikes the monster, sparks casting off its body.

"You may be a real pain, but I won't let you continue to suffer like this!" Cross-Z said, determined to save whoever is within the Smash.

As he blocked the next strike, he lunged towards the robots, slashing one in half, before gripping the second one, and smashing it into the ground below, breaking it apart before he turned for another slash at the Smash.

Cross-Z grunted in pain when he felt the electric baton against his armor. Looking at the Faust drone, he felt the shocking pain again to the back of his leg, forcing him to kneel.

"Guh… d-damn you! Knock it… OFF!" He shouted, unleashing his Semblance as he was soon covered in blue and silver fire. He struck the first one as it was set ablaze, only to turn and swing his sword, sending the rest of the fire at the drone, slicing it into two.

Feeling the bulky arms around him, Cross-Z slammed his elbow into the Smash's abdomen a few times. He spins around, twirling the arms and smashes his knee against its face.

The kaijin stumbled in agonizing pain. He delivered a swift right hook, forcing it across the ground.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon." Cross-Z said, as he gripped the crank and started to spin it. Once done, a fiery, navy blue dragon flew out of the bottle and surrounded the armored rider.

**READY GO!**

**DRACONIC FINISH!**

The dragon soon spewed its flames onto the rider, sending him flying towards the Smash, as he delivered a fiery flying side kick into it. Once struck, he powered through it, causing an eruption of green fire and energy to explode from the Smash. It soon laid there, unable to move from its defeat.

Looking back, he approached the Smash and shook it a bit, hoping for a response or a demutation. "Come on, please."

Weakly, the Smash looked at him. A low growl heard but then, "_I'm… sorry…" _It managed to say before its body disintegrated into ashes. Cross-Z stood there, his head lowered as his fist trembled. Once more, he was unable to save another victim of Faust. He could only kneel on one knee, as he clasped his hands together for a short prayer.

Beeping suddenly caught his attention. Looking at a drone, he noticed its armored head opened up, revealing a digital number ... counting down. Each one began the same process.

"Shit! They're planning to blow it up!" He cried out.

He quickly dragged the unconscious White Fang alongside the two unconscious girls as fast as possible into the van before he jumps into the seat. "Oh man… oh man." He checked the ignition and saw it was still in. He just needed distance.

Hitting his foot on the pedal, the van moved in a straight line before the slums of the alley erupted in an explosion, a large blaze in the night as it removed any evidence of Faust activity.

Cross-Z stopped the van and took a moment to breath. He managed to get them away from the explosion. Though, it also wasn't long before the airships of the local police started to fly in.

Exiting the vehicle, the armored experiment johs into hiding, looking around but saw the large garbage can. "Ugh… I am so going to hate this." He opens it and jumps inside. He was glad the armor was shielding him from the stench and grime. He peeked, seeing the authorities approaching the blast sight while some opened the van to see the White Fang, no doubt preparing for arrests.

At least there was some things he did good for...

XX_X_

_Within Faust's HQ, The Council of Faust looked through the footage that was sent to them by the drones before their self destruction. Everyone was of course, very surprised that Experiment 931 was found once again, but a few of them were angered as well, seeing that their first weapon that he stole was working fine for him._

"_We should end Experiment 931! He knows too much!" Sigma announced, more annoyed that the boy could still fight against them._

"_I agree! He stole what was supposed to be made for the final stage!"_

_Everyone began their arguments or counters until a snap of a finger and a whistle made them all look at the main seat that rests on a higher elevation._

"_Don't be so down. This is just a minor hiccup." The being in the shadows said, a minor glow that showed a snake seen._

"_A minor hiccup? He stole-"_

"_Stole yeah but the little boyo is now a case of interest." The figure announced casually._

"_How so?" Delta questioned._

"_Oh you'll see. It's all about the exposure and the Hazard count." The figure hopped off his seat, landing in the center of the room for the sub-leaders to look down. "This is exactly what we needed and soon enough." He clapped his hands. "The process to find the special box you all have been craving for. How about it?"_

_They all look at each other before having to acknowledge the founder of Faust. They couldn't disregard his words since he introduced the gas and experimentation._

"_Good! Now, _I _got some work to do. Ciao." The armored being waved and exits the meeting room._

_Once gone, he reappears outside of the Faust Council room, taking his strive only to stop himself. "And how long have you been listening in, Night Rogue?" The armored being said, turning to see another one, but this seemed more bat themed._

"_Long enough, sir." The voice was deep and distorted. "You think they will even accept your explanation?"_

"_Don't worry about it." The leader patted Night Rogue's shoulder. "Besides, gotta raise the level sooner or later and ol' boyo is the right one I have been looking for."_

"_Then, what do you need me to do? Or should I send the 'Brothers' instead?" He questioned._

"_Nope." The founder wagged his finger. "For now, keep an eye on any interesting developments. I gotta set up our next step."_

"_Yes sir."_

_X_XX

As the next day drew by, Experiment 931 was out for some groceries, as lucky enough he found at least a few things to pawn off for some Lien thanks to that dumpster along with what he found in the van before the authorities took everything else. He was more lucky that his clothes didn't stink, due to his armor. As of now, he was trying to figure out what to get with the amount he had?

And upon passing by one of the stores, he notices that the local news was reporting about the incident last night, causing him to stop and listen to what they have to say, and even more so about seeing any other signs of Faust.

"_No one knows the cause of the explosion as authorities are still investigating the cause." _The news reporter announced in the broadcast. "_However they assume it was due to the work by the White Fang after discovering them in an unmarked van. What they knew is the possible work of a Huntsman stopping them."_

The blonde's hand curled slightly. He wasn't a Huntsman. He was not like them. He was trapped for years in that place and they never rescued him. Where were they when he and others were experimented on? Where were they when Faust constantly let their mutated Smash run amok across Vale to make test results? Ah right, _**nothing.**_

"Nothing but false fighters…" He muttered to himself as he made his way, not wanting to hear about it anymore.

He continued on his way, as he made a few stops for certain things, and almost ready to head back. But upon turning one corner, he notices a few of those gang members walking around. They soon spot the teen as they walked up to him.

"Our boss wants a word with ya, kid." One member said.

"H-Huh?" Experiment 931 mentally swallowed. They must have remembered to make sure to find him after the little stunt he pulled.

"He just wants a chat. No need to be chicken." Another one added, as they walked. He was a bit surprised he wasn't being forced into some car or anything. So, this time he decided to follow, wondering what it was about.

He followed the goons to what looked to be a very popular bar. He remembers seeing it a few times on his walks, but never went in. Upon entering, he started to hear the beats and tunes of the music as lights went on, people dance or were having a chat or drink.

The goons lead him to the back part of the bar, as they stood by a door. Knowing this to be where the boss was, he walked over as he opened the door and went inside. Standing there, of course, was the gang leader he saw last night. But also, the twins as well, as they all looked to him.

"So, this is the one, eh?" He questioned the girls, as they nodded. He soon stood up as he walked over to the teen, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. But instead of some strongarming or a grip to the shoulder. He simply got a pat on the head, "Thanks for saving my girls." And this made the twins roll their eyes but kept it to themselves.

"E-Eh? Pardon?" Experiment 931 got out, confused.

"They told me about your well… 'armor' and how you helped them before they passed out. If you didn't step in at the first time, I wouldn't be able to save my girls from those bastards." The leader said.

"I… was just… not wanting more issues for me." He said, looking away as he was unsure about this. "Was just thanking me all you really wanted?"

"No, I was hoping you work here."

"... Say what?" The young blonde blinked. "Did you say.. me… working here?"

"I did. I need that kind of strength here. Plus, I've seen that look before. You don't have a real place, do ya kid?" He said to the teen.

"Er…"

"In places like this, I am sure you have done some things we have done."

His blue eyes gave a bitter look. '_Like I had any choice…' _yes it was a crime for what he did growing up. How else was he supposed to get by and away from Faust? He was practically a criminal the moment he began stealing.

"I… guess you have a point." Experiment 931 rubbed his arm.

"Besides that, I won't ask you to do much. Just being a bouncer seems enough. I won't let ya get involved with any of my 'personal' business. Just make sure to also turn a blind eye should you see it. Rather not put a hit on a kid." He said, setting down the now clean glass.

"A-Alright."

"Good. Your room is on the 3rd floor here. Go grab whatever you need and be back here. Your shift will start at sundown."

"Y-Yes.. uh… what's your name?"

"The name's Junior."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "No offense but aren't you a bit old to be called Junior?"

"Got a problem with that, kid?" The man sent a small glare at the blonde.

"U-Uh… no sir!" He shook his head, rather not get kicked out for getting this deal.

"Good, now get going." Junior said, "Oh, right. Gotta know your name so I can tell the others. Rather not have my men mistake you for some spy."

"It's 93-" He stopped, shaking his head. The constant name he was called by when he already has a name. The _real _name he was born with. He hated being called 931.

"It's Cody. Cody Aldrich."

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Hope you enjoyed this new Rwby story! Of course I had to do not only a build story, but one with Cross-Z. He just fits too well within Remnant imho. Now, before I start on my explanation/story rant. It's time to finally give some well.. explanations. Mainly, why I've been gone for so long and why there have been little to no updates?

Well, just in case some of you haven't read the notes on my reboot for Familiar of Zero. Basically, Winter 2017, to Spring 2018... I recently had a severe anxiety and panic attack that caused me to basically shut myself down. As in, I wouldn't even get out of my room/budge an inch from whereever I was. It was really bad for me as I was able to diagnoise myself with having some kind of anxiety. I did go to my doctor and informed them, and after a few tests and even some therapy, they did conclude that as well.

I know some of you are unsure to trust me in this, or even believe me. But I assure you. I do have clinical anxiety now. Asides from new medication to keep me in check as well as some therpay to help me recover, move on and such. I have been trying my best to work things out and get myself back to normal.

Also, some stories will be going on for now while others may not. Some have had a better chance than others, like this, while others still need time to be worked on.

So, some of the stories will still be on hold while others will be updated soon or new ones coming out. I do apologize for making everyone wait so long for stuff like this. But I promise, asides from this new story, there will be a huge update dump on most of the stories that many of you are waiting on to see. I am very sorry still and hope this will suffice?

Anywho, now for the explanation for "This" story. :P

Now first off, thank you once more ShadowBladeKnight for helping figure a lot of this stuff out and at least getting this first chap rolling. Saved me a lot of time and headaches now.

Second, this is just a start for now, but I'll try my best to get things better and rolling. I did think about having Grease or Rogue as the secondary rider in this. But decided to leave them out. This is more about Cross-Z and such, than a Build story. Only reason why I have the Gear/Hell Bros in this, is cause asides from Night Rogue, who will become Mad Rogue later on, I wanted another pair of enemies for this story. I know I have Blood and Killbus in this, but they're more later on type of deal. The Bros are more frequent and will serve somewhat as foils during the time within the Academy.

As for Stark? Yes, the origin with Banjou will somewhat remain. Though, a few changes have happened. I don't have plans for Evol Rabbit or even Black Hole to appear. Still deciding on Evol Dragon, but for now? Just regular Evol will be in this. I have plans for him more, and he will serve as a netural party as we all know him to be and such.

And yes, while this is another Yang ship, I still wanna do my best to focus more on the realtionship and let it grow. Hence why I had him meet Junior and will meet with Yang in the next chap. Just something to get them going and such. :P

I also plan to let him use LockDragon form, maybe even Hazard LockDragon. But unsure yet, since I have already hinted to Hazard Cross-Z. I'm also debating if he should use other bottles, but only with Dragon? I know thats a Build thing, but I like the idea of seeing Cross-Z use other forms with Dragon to see what goofy power and abilities that'll come with? If anything, it most likely will only be used with the Twin Breaker if I can't figure it out.

Anywho, thats what I have so far. Will edit or add anything I may have missed to mention.

So until next time, later minna.


	2. Chapter 2: Duel of Fire

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY. **_

* * *

RWBY: Bonds Between Hearts

* * *

Chapter 2: Duel of Fire

* * *

_**WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

_**This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

_**Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

_**So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

_The young experiment opened his eyes, viewing to see the capsule interior. It opened up as Nebua Gas poured out, causing to gasp fresh air before coughing as the scientists helped him out. Of course, Mother, was there as she clapped._

"_Very good, 931. You intaked enough Nebula Gas to raise it to Hazard Level 2! You get to eat this month!" She said, clapping for him._

_931 only growled softly, looking at her with hatred as this was just praise for their experiment. He felt the cuffs on him once more and led out of the Chamber Room again. Of course, it was just one of many Chamber Rooms as by passing the others, he heard their shouts or annoyed mutters of the scientists of another failed test subject._

_The child was pushed as the room was small as many other kids, some being older while others were younger than him. A few drones guardian the doors and some walking around the room to watch the children and young teens._

_A tray was set in front of 931. He picked up the spoon, seeing the food. He took a bite to allow himself to satisfy the hunger he felt. The child grumbled irritably. No matter what they do, all the bad people do is only to groom them into the weapons for them. _

"_931?" One subject whispered to him, making him turn his head, "Are you okay?"_

"_No… I hate it."_

"_Me too…"_

"_Me three…" A few others agreed quietly._

_They jumped when a baton hits one of their trays, no thanks to the drone. "Feeding ends in 10 minutes. Proceed with consuming before time limit ends" Before it continued its movements._

"_Don't look down on us!" 931 growled. He grabbed the tray and threw it at the machine._

_It didn't move as the food slipped off its metal body. It stared before a red light was seen. It grabbed the baton and hit 931's arm. 931 fell to the floor, whimpering as he held his now broken arm._

"_Subject 931: Feeding time reduced and to be taken to medical bay." The machine stated._

"_S-Stupid robot…" The young 931 whimpered from the pain, trying to hold back his tears. _

_The robots grabbed 931, picking up the child who kicked his legs. The fellow children watched in fright as 931 saw the doors closed on him._

* * *

_**(Insert Opening - Triumph - RWBY Vol 5)**_

* * *

_**[Back to the fairytale, Back to the show, Back to the wall, And there's nowhere to go]**_

A short guitar solo starts as it then shows Cody waking up, surrounded by a ruined city as the young teen stood up, confused and wondering where he was as he looks around. As he stayed there a faint whisper in his ear made him turn around, to not only see Kamen Rider Blood for a moment there but also the glare of Killbas from afar, forcing him awake from his dream to reveal the people of Beacom Academy, with Yang holding her hand out to him.

_**[Hopeless and desperate, All paths adverse, Things lookin' bleak, And they're bound to get worse.]**_

The teen smiles as he tries to reach out before the bright colored field cracks and shatters, revealing that of Salem and the rest of her pawns behind her as the shadows of the Smash followed by Blood and Mad Rogue along as it's dangerous shadow loomed over them. Cody, determined by his friends then holds up the Build Driver as Cross-Z Dragon flew in with the Dragon Full Bottle and the Muscle Galaxy Bottle, as they then charged into battle against the threat before cutting away to reveal the title card.

_**[Helpless and doomed, And there's no way to win, Goals unachievable, Faith running thin.]**_

After the title vanishes, it then looms over Cody, sitting in an alley as rain pour down on him hard. The young teen looking at the ground softly before he glances at his Full Bottles as he relaxes next to Cross-Z Dragon. The screen then pans away and towards Ruby as she sits there on top of the building, the young teen glancing down to where Yang stood there, the young teen sighing softly with a smile before she jumped off and landed near her sister while Weiss just sighs heavily in the background.

_**[Lost and forlorn, Impossible odds, That's when you'll learn, You've been messing with gods]**_

The screens then gains static as Blake stands there with Adam, growling in disgust of how the humans of this world are, causing him to turn to be greeted with Roman and the rest of the White Fang along with some tech before the group looked up to be greeted by several Smash and Guardians, only to be swiftly stopped by Grease.

_**[Send in your Grimm, Tear off my limb, Strike me with bolts of lightning, I won't die!]**_

Back at Beacon, Cody begins to walk around before the same colorful field surrounds him, causing him to look around to see Team Rwby and JNPR among others walking around him before they vanish into darkness, leaving the teen there. As the color fades off and shatters once more, the young teen floats around in space, only seeing death and destruction caused by Blood and Killbas as the teens beings look down, only for Cody to see the Relics of the Gods for a moment.

_**[The battle seems unwinnable, But all we need's a miracle, We're going up, we'll never be denied!]**_

Cody called out to Yang as he rushed ahead, being bombarded by the energy and darkness that the being is emitting as it pushes him away. The young girl also notices as she reaches out for him as he does the same, trying to take their hands before they grasp and a bright light where Cross-Z Charge stands there tall. Only from afar sat Stark, chuckling softly before it morphed into Evol, only to fade away.

_**[Can't wish away the dismal days, Can't bring back what is gone.]**_

As Kamen Rider Cross-Z, he begins to battle against the Grimm along with the Smash, Blood and Killbas. The Rider fighting to save lives as Team RWBY and JNPR with Grease fight alongside them on the ground, dealing with the White Fang and Grimm as Cinder and Salem blast some darkness at the group.

_**[Won't waste more tears on yesteryears, Instead, we'll carry on!]**_

Great Cross-Z then changes into Cross-Z Charge, as well as a Hazard Cross-Z form, dealing with the Smash along with the teams as they continue to fight against the forces that are surrounding them. They soon fight as a silhouette of Cross-Z Magma stood behind him before a new form of Cross-Z, Cross-Z Evol, appears softly before fading away.

_**[We'll win, for sure, we will endure, And though our goal is far]**_

Cross-Z and RWBY then team up to deal with Salem and Blood as the two duke it out over one another, with Cross-Z started dealing with Blood that has erased countless areas only to be replaced by Killbas and his dangerous powers, while Ruby unlocked her hidden power as their next attack shatters reality.

_**[We'll be the ones to touch the sun, Triumph will be ours!]**_

Cody then opens his eyes, showing himself now on the campus grounds, with his bottles in hand and Yang nearby as he notices his friends now there, smiling at him. It brought a smile to the young teen's face as he looks back up to see a rainbow over them all before the title reveals one last time.

* * *

Cody snapped his eyes open, sitting up and breathing heavily. Looking around, he saw that he wasn't in the cursed Faust base and not a child. The teen grasped his head tiredly. It has been a long while since he last had a good sleep. At least with the new… 'job', he is able to live in better conditions. The teen moved off the bed and checked the time. It was the afternoon.

"Guess I sleep in too much…" Cody murmured. At least his job is only at night. He stood up as he made into his shower, cleaning himself off and place on fresh clothes for the day. Once done, he made his way out to the hallway of the back portion of the club, as it held those who will work here a place to stay.

He had hoped there could've been someone here, but it was empty. Most likely the rest were out or asleep. With the area empty, Cody decided to head into the bar area to get a better look at it, and for anything he would need to check later, just in case Faust was onto him.

The blonde stared at the place. To turn a blind eye to whoever talked about business with Junior. It wasn't like he will do anything. He was ordered to and the fact he didn't want any sight of a Huntsman knowing they never did anything to save him or other kids in the past. They can go to hell for all he cared… at least he was trying his best to fight the Smash.

Cody pondered for a moment, and figured a nice stroll for now would help him. He knew, that being in public wouldn't be the best, but with how everything went that night and the fight against the Smash? Faust were already beginning full tests and now looking for him. As long as he doesn't reveal his home at the bar, he should be fine.

"Cross" He called out once he made it outside, and the dragon flew over him, "Keep an eye out for any drones or anything that could resemble Faust, ok? I don't want them to know where I live now."

The dragon nodded its tiny head before flying off. The blonde sighed tiredly, glad to have a good sleep earlier. When he was resting in the slums, he didn't get much sleep but now he had a chance. He wondered though, what has changed as he only knew a few things from the texts at the facility?

XXX

As the blonde wandered around the city block, he took in the sights around him. While it was like that within the books and text for a 'city', it was still pretty high tech too. Several holograms around the area with promotions, the occasional drones for help, and even images of certain weapons and transformations of the said items were shown on it. It was a sight after all.

His blue eyes stare at a building in the distance. The supposed 'prestigious Beacon Academy'. The school that teaches future Huntsmen and Huntresses. What a joke...

"Please… nothing but fake heroes and pretentious wannabe warriors…" Cody frowned in spite. He kicked a nearby can at a poster of Beacon, letting its contents spill onto it as he marched off.

They never helped him nor did they help the others. The only thing that mattered now was to get by and stay away from Faust. So for now, a small rest back at his new home should do, to which he did as he entered the club. And once entering, he glances at the bar area, gaining a small idea.

"Wonder if Junior will let me have a drink when I get back?" Cody pondered. While he was not yet of age, he should be allowed at least one drink or something very light. The teen stared at the bottles on the shelf. The moment he was about to reach for it-

"What are you doing?" Two voices asked.

Cody jumped in surprise before he noticed the twins from before. "Oh uh… just was going to have a drink. Is… that a problem?" He questioned the twins.

"You're not old enough."

"Figured you two would say that…" He mumbled. "Fine…" He sighed with defeat, backing away from the shelf.

"Just be glad it was us." The one in red started.

"If it was Junior? He would've kicked you out instantly." The one in pale blue concluded.

"Hard to see him actually being a good role model for younger kids like us." Cody noted.

"He maybe an owner for the bar and a 'Boss'. But he does know what it means to teach good lessons to kids like us."

"Even though, he's basically a mafia boss?" Cody questioned.

"Just don't question him as you work for him."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Cody mumbled. It wasn't like he enjoyed it but given his own criminal acts of thievery, what choice does he have? At least here, he isn't hunted down by _them. _A better place to stay.

"Good. Now I suggest you either go out, or wait in your room until your shift starts." The one in white added before the twins made their to the backdoor. "And another thing."

"Yeah?"

"Junior said if you see a girl in yellow."

"_Never _let her in."

Cody raised an eyebrow. "I thought the guy allows most people in here."

"Yes. However." The red twin started.

"The girl with yellow hair causes too much damage and she is a pain."

"Fine, fine. I'll make sure no other blonde gets in." He shrugged, only to point to himself to remind them, he too was blonde.

"Very funny." The red twin rolled her eyes. "Just don't let her in or duke it out with her within the bar."

"Did she really cause _that _much damage?" He questioned.

"Twice."

Cody cringed. "Yikes."

"Yeah. so if you somehow do? Take it somewhere not within the area of the bar." The white twin warned.

"Hai, hai." He responded, only for them to look at him confused. "Sorry, it's… something I overheard during my time growing up." He faintly remembered hearing someone say that in that hellhole. It meant 'fine'. Someone who acted _too _casual in a place like Faust. Who would be like that in that cursed place? It befuddled him.

"Just don't start speaking in dead tongues." The red twin said, before they walked off, leaving him there.

XXX

Cody once more, was outside as he still had a lot of time before his shift. It started to make him more annoyed that he couldn't just relax within the bar interior, but instead of arguing he just decided to go along with it. So for now, he went to the park for his relaxation as that seemed more peaceful than the town and streets.

He looked at the sky, seeing the clouds. It was something like this that made him feel better. He doesn't have to constantly see the metal ceilings like in Faust. The clean air, no Faust Guardian bots, just simple freedom.

He felt a small poke as he looked to see Cross next to him, as he reached over to scratch its head. The dragon was making sure he was alright as the gesture responded gave it, its answer.

"It's just, still kinda feels like some dream…. I'm still believing I'm going to wake up in a Hazard Chamber with those monsters looking at me with grins…." He responded, as it was still a fear within his thoughts, that everything was fake and he'd be in Faust's grip again. "I just don't want to go back and relive the nightmares again…"

But his peace was interrupted as a small argument was going on. He turned his head to see a few Atlas people harassing what looked to be a middle aged man with glasses and a hat. On the ground was some smash cups and a stand nearby that was selling some coffee.

"You call this coffee? Old timer, you need to get out of here with this crap!" The Atlas male warned, as the two others began to trash his stand.

Cody frowned as the teen stood up from the bench. "Hey!" He called out to them. "Leave the guy alone!"

"Buzz off kid!"

The blonde scowled, his hands clenched. He was reminded of how much he couldn't do back when he was stuck in Faust. How he was a coward back then. Now? He wasn't and willing to do what is the right call. And so…

The blonde threw the first punch, knocking the person out.

"Hey! Why you little!" The other two Atlas citizens hissed, as they charged at the teen, also ready to throw down. Cody simply dodged the first punch before blocking the oncoming one in hand, he twisted it causing the attack to yelp in pain before being flung into the other one, knocking them both down.

"I suggest you leave, otherwise it'll be more than a simple twist of the wrist." He threatened them, his eyes glaring down at them all.

"Y-You'll pay for this, brat!" The Atlas citizen growled, as they picked up their unconscious friend and left the park.

The teen sighed softly, as he looked to the man as he walked over and helped him up, "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." The man brushed the dust off his work apron.

"Sorry you were dealt with that." He said to apologize for the rude people.

"It's fine." The man waved off. "No skin off my back and they're just missing out. People can be grouchy."

"But they trashed your stand, your living." Cody said, confused as to why he is brushing it off so easily?

"Bah, I can get it working again. This is just a stand, my shop is what keeps it going."

"Your shop? So you run a cafe?"

The man raised his finger. "Correct you are. You have a name boya?"

"Cody is my name. And.. boya? What's that?"

"Means boy in an old tongue."

"Ohhh." Cody realized. "Wait, you too?!"

"Eh?"

Cody stopped himself for a moment, realizing the man was confused. "Um, well… I… once heard someone speak old tongue. I thought it was just, you know, old language?"

"It can be. But some of us, find it meaningful to keep it around." The male said, as he smiled, "Say, how about I treat ya to a free drink? As a way to repay for your help."

"Really? You don't mind if I try some?" Cody requested.

"Sure thing!" The man happily obliged and managed to make some coffee and went he did, the man handed it to the blonde. The blonde took a sip and immediately froze.

"So? Good huh?"

Cody gave his 'best' smile and a weak thumb up. "H-Hey what's that over there?"

"Huh?" The man looked behind him, allowing Cody to quickly spit the coffee into the cup and into the trash can. His tongue already tortured by the horrible taste of coffee. "Weird looking bird…" The man said before turning back to the blonde.

"A-Anyways… it was… 'different' to say the least." He said, trying to pull off a normal look from the bad taste.

"I appreciate it, boya."

"What's your name sir?"

"Ah, Soichi. Soichi Crimson. That's my name."

"It's nice to meet you then, Mr. Crimson." He responded. "Hope those guys don't return and give you more trouble."

"Ah, it'll be fine! Sides, you probably should head home. It's getting darker, and kids like you need to rest for school." Soichi said.

"I…. don't go to school or that… _academy_…" Cody responded, a soft sour tone laced in his voice.

Soichi blinked before he shrugged. "Well, take my advice and don't get yourself in trouble."

"Noted and… thanks." The teen suddenly heard his watch ring. "Oh crap. I gotta go! It was nice meeting you Mr. Crimson!" The blonde waved and ran as fast as possible.

"Hehe, likewise kid…. _Ciao_." Soichi said with a soft grin.

Everything was coming into place for the plan.

XXX

Cody ran as fast as he could, as he had to go through rooftop to rooftop to reach the bar in time. He was so far out, he didn't realize that he could be late to this shift. Even having to take a few rides on top of some vehicles to make it there. He had to be there as he promised.

Seeing the club, he double checked his watch and saw that he had a few minutes to spare much to his relief. He landed on his feet before entering the building, already noticing they were setting up for opening hour.

"There you are. Was worried you forgot or were being lazy." Junior said with some relief. "Get clocked in and stay at the entrance. You know your job."

"Right, guard against any person who tries to ruin the ongoing activities, look the other way whenever you do your real business, and make sure a girl in yellow isn't allowed in." He said, repeating of what he knew.

"Good. And if she doesn't comply? You can use force." Junior said, "Just… make sure to keep it away from the bar. She already ruined this place twice in the past. Damn blondie..."

Yup. It definitely sounds like his boss hated the girl. From the sound of it, she previously ruined the place which wasn't good for business, criminal and leisure-wise. Now that he realized, if the girl continued to ruin the place, he himself would find himself fired and out of the job. Now that was something he didn't want to happen.

This job was his only way to lay low from Faust, and he didn't even know if he could get another chance like this again. He was handed his uniform that consisted of the black suit and red tie like the others as he placed it on and went to the entrance of the club.

Once out there he sees the line for customers and who either were accepted or rejected. And for those who tried to fight, he would intervene as he would literally throw them into a dumpster near by, soon making those who watched stay in silent or fully compliant if they were rejected. But once in awhile, some try and he would deal with it, but it was becoming very boring. He knew nightclubs lasted the night but he never thought it would be the _entire_ night!

'_Ugh… such a slog….' _Cody complained in his head. He checked the time on his watch and grumbled. This was seriously going to take forever. Not that he wanted to complain but it was part of the job and had to deal with it.

His eyes briefly noticed someone trying to sneak in. "Hold up." He stopped the person. He immediately noticed the long blonde hair.

Person being a girl? Check.

Having blonde hair? Check.

The person before him was that girl his boss mentioned. The girl in question of course had wild, long blonde hair with lilac eyes. The girl wore a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons as it shown she had a strong bust size for being around the same age as him. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold.

Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"You can't come in, lady. You're banned." Cody denied access to the blonde girl.

"Oh come on! Why can't I?"

"I was told you ruined his business, twice. If I let you in, I would lose my only job and be blaming you for it."

"Come on… this is the only place that sells my favorite drink!" She frowned.

"Are you even old enough to drink? You're a teenager." Cody stated.

"As are you." She countered.

The male blonde felt his eyebrow twitch. "Either way, the answer is no. Now leave before I toss you in the garbage like the others." He said, pointing to the dumpster near by as two people were helping one out of it, as they were covered in filth. "And that's only my last warning."

"Please let me in? I know I can make it something worth ya." She said, batting her eyes as she tried to play off her charm.

Cody crossed his arms and said with a straight face, "No."

She sighed, "You're a tough one. Most of these fools fall for that with ease." She said, as the two glanced at some near by co-workers who lowered their heads in shame. "Well, if I can't go easy, might as well try the hard way!" she said as she began to stretch, "Though, you might just want to forget it, nobody here has been able to beat or stop me."

The fellow blonde rolled his eyes. He did recall Junior telling him to take the fight elsewhere.

"If you wanna fight to get in, fine. But let's go into a more open area. I don't want you to break anything that'll cost me this job." Cody requested.

This surprised the blondette, "Wow, didn't expect Junior's goons to have a code." She stated.

"I'm more than just a 'goon'." Cody said, gesturing for her to follow. Once they were away from the perimeter of the club, Cody sighed. "Look, I am only doing this so I won't lose the job or get myself in trouble for letting you in. So, I got no choice." He snapped his fingers, calling the small metal dragon that fluttered around him. "I apologize in advance, but I'm going to have to knock you down."

The fellow blonde's brow curved up with curiosity and confusion, "Really? Heh, well I do need a work out after school today. So why not?" She smirked, before striking a position as her bracelet soon morphed and unfolded into large gauntlets. "Just don't cry to mommy when I send you packing."

Cody rolled his eyes and placed the Driver on his waist. He reached in his pocket and presented the Dragon FullBottle. Shaking it, he twisted the cap as Yang noticed a small burst of fire erupted from it as the metal dragon converted itself and landed in his waiting palm.

"Huh?"

The fellow blonde placed the bottle into the dragon.

**WAKE UP!**

He puts the device on the belt, the said item lighting up.

**CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

Spinning the handle, metal tubes begins to appear around her until it was filled with color forming armor. Metal tubings, pipes and armor part appeared around him. He then clasped his fist into his open hand before striking a pose.

**ARE YOU READY?!**

"Henshin!"

**WAKE UP BURNING! **

In seconds, the two trays of armor collapsed inward, attaching to the teen. In moments, another set of armor attached to the bac, first forming wings before they folded into shoulder pads and another faceplate.

**GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

The Cross-Z armor was complete the moment it latched onto his body.

The blondette looked surprised and shocked from the sudden change. She thought that having a belt as a weapon was odd, but not expecting armor to come out of it and slap on. Suffice to say, she was actually surprised for once.

"Didn't expect a toy dragon to give armor out like that." She said to him.

Cross-Z extended his hand, allowing the sword to appear from the belt and into his palm. "Like I said, I'm different than my boss' other guys."

Yang took caution as they circled before she launched herself towards him. She reared her fist to hit Cody but the armor augmented his reflexes combined with the Nebula gas. He dodged and slammed his knee against her stomach. She coughed, her Aura protecting her from having a major bruise.

Yang backed up with a few steps as she rubbed her stomach, "Okay…. More than just armor…" She groaned out. Did he even use his Aura to deliver such impact? It felt like it was more than that weirdly. She had to be careful.

The blonde huntress-in-training dodged the next attack with the help of her gauntlets and fired a few rounds onto his armor. While it pushed him back, the armor protected him from real harm, something she took notice of. This only meant she needed to get close to hit him, but with his own crazy strength? It would be difficult to even get close to him, meaning she needed to be smarter.

Yang soon lunged forward thanks to her gauntlets, but upon getting close, she slammed her fist on the ground, causing her to vault over him as she landed and turned for an uppercut, hitting him as he was launched upward and back from the hit.

Cross-Z grunted as she did a good blow on him. But this helped him as he gripped the lever on his sword as he pulled it twice.

_**HIPPARE! HIPPARE!**_

Fire and sound built up within the blade as he pulled the trigger on it.

_**MILLION HIT!**_

He soon launched a fireball of sound at her, causing her to block before it exploded and sent her skidding across the ground. Yang quickly realized he had strong attack both close and long range. It was something as some only prioritize one or the other.

"That was clo-" She paused and her eyes dilated when she noticed what was on Cross-Z's sword. On the tip of his sword was a thing _yellow _strand.

"What?"

"Why you… little…" Yang's hair flared as her lilac eyes angrily turned red.

"Uh oh." There was one saying he learned.

Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. And he just got into that problem, big time. Yang furiously dashed towards Cross-Z, startling him from her sudden fury as she was already up to close to him. He blocked himself from the oncoming attack, as the punch connected, and for once he actually felt it as the power and strength sent him flying into the wall behind him, enough for actual cracks on his forearm and chest were shown.

"Okay…. That hurt…." He grunted out from it. "What got… into you?"

She angrily pointed at his sword. Cross-Z noticed the yellow strand. '_Her hair? She got mad because of that?!' _He questioned within his thoughts, but as he looked to her, he realized if he said anything bad about it, another strong hit would come from it.

Cross-Z only sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about that. Didn't realize it was that important to you." He said, gently plucking the strands off of his blade. "Besides, if anything this is your fault. If you just listened, then this wouldn't have happened."

"You cut my hair in the first place!" She marched towards him but the drawback of her Semblance was taking hold. He dodged to the right and slammed his elbow against her back.

"And _you _started this by trying to sneak into a place you've been banned from!" He countered and ducked from her punch.

"Just stay still!" She tried to attack him but he stepped hack quickly from each attack she attempted to deliver. However the moment her powered attacks slowed down, he stopped her from attack and pushed her back. The glow in her hair finally dimmed, her red eyes slowly turning back to the lilac color.

"Look, I don't want to make it worse. Just stay away from my boss' bar." Cross-Z advised.

"Well, I tried one and tried twice. This doesn't mean I get my Sunrise?"

He felt his eyebrow twitch. "No."

"Geez, no need to be so… _blue._" She joked.

"... seriously? What kind of pun is that?" He deadpanned.

"The best kind!" She chuckled, "You know, if we just could talk, I'm sure I could help you into Beacon. Your style could be well for a Huntsmen."

Cross-Z scowled. "... what did you say?"

"Oh come on! Haven't you heard of the school?"

"Firstly don't even mention _anything _of the Huntsmen! Don't mention anything good about them when they didn't do anything right!" He finally snapped. "Huntsman this. Huntress that. Beacon being the best school to become one. It is nothing but a stupid dream and they are worthless to save anyone!"

Yang was taken aback by his outburst. She didn't expect such a response from him, and even more so, one filled with such anger and pain.

"Get out of my sight and stay away from me and the bar!" He harshly shoved her and walked away. "Beacon is nothing but false hope for your dreams."

"What's the big idea?" She demanded but he abruptly looked at her. She swore there was a red glow for a brief moment before changing back.

"None of your business. Period." He continued his walk, leaving Yang where she was.

She stood there as she looked around the area they just fought at, pondering everything that happened as she held her arm softly, '_He seems hurt…. And alone… Something I can understand…' _She said in her thoughts before she made her decision, '_I won't give up on him. He needs friends that he can count on. And I won't stop until he's happy.'_

XXX

_Soichi hummed when he watched the fight. He caught the red gleam from Cross-Z. A sign of progress. He cleaned his glasses to clean the dust due to the debris the wind carried and felt amusement. "You are making progress, boya. Just keep on going with it." _

_He soon hopped down from his vantage point, as he began to walk back to the shop, just to make things not suspicious for those with prying eyes or ears. As he walked, he noticed some footsteps behind him. He could tell a mugger group from regular criminals as he made his stop._

"_And what do you want with me?" He asked, turning around to see the small group of criminals with weapons out and ready. "Oh I'm scared." Soichi hugged his arms in his own form of humor. _

"_Just hand us what you got."_

"_Oh, but all I have is this little bottle and gun…" He said, holding up a black and silver gun, but it was very small, and had a slot under the barrel. As for the bottle, it was a silver and purple bottle with a cobra on it._

_The cafe owner grinned and twisted the cap as he slid the bottle into the slot. _

_**COBRA!**_

"_Jouketsu."_

_**MIST MATCH!**_

_He pulled the trigger as a cloud of smoke covered him. The thugs took a step back as they saw the cyan blue gleam in the smoke._

_**COBRA! CO-CO-COBRA!**_

_**FIRE!**_

"_You guys might do nicely as the next batch." _

_The alley was soon filled with screams of fear and horror. Only for one to run out, covered in cuts and bruises as he tried to flee, but a tendril shot out, piercing the human's skin. Crimson veins began to surge through his body, causing him to groan in agony before turning to ash._

"_Best to make sure there isn't any more witnesses." The figure said, chuckling as the smoke faded. Soichi came out, whistling a tune as he made his way off. The world may have changed, he has seen its colors. The past, _and _the world's secret that no one but him knows. He had this planned for eons and eons, so now that it finally started and began? He could take advantage of that, and get what he wants out of everything. After all, everything is connected by blood._

* * *

A/N: Heya minna. striberx here. So sorry for the huge hiatus again. Been more busy due to my recent promotion at work. Anyhow, yes as you all see I'm back and getting ready. More chaps and new stories will come. And as for Rwby watches Ex-Aid? I do plan to continue. Gonna do a massive chap bomb soon. Till then later momma.


End file.
